


Let me kiss you!

by writelikethissss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writelikethissss/pseuds/writelikethissss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's face is buried in Zayn's neck now and its even starting to make Louis and Liam a bit annoyed. </p>
<p>One, because Zayn is always talking about how Niall and Harry want to fuck each other and he is sitting there allowing Harry's hands to be all over him in front of Niall and two, because Harry seems to be doing all of this with one eye on Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me kiss you!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from @sapphireskiesablaze

Before any show the boys have this new found energy that they can't explain. Whether its playing table tennis, football, racing each other on segways, they just can't seem to settle or rest no matter how tired they are. 

Niall and Louis are outside by the buses kicking a football around and talking nonsense as usual and if they're honest, neither of them are really taking the game seriously. They spent half an hour looking for a suitable space to play in that didn't have windows they could smash accidentally or low walls that the ball could be kicked over or numerous amounts of people they could annoy. Then they discussed how soccer balls in America just aren't the same as soccer balls in the UK or Ireland but neither of them could actually explain why. 

Its was about 10 minutes into their game when they were interrupted by Zayn. 

"You want in Zayn?" Niall asks kicking the ball up from his toes to his knees and then catches it, feeling quite pleased himself. 

"No, just out here for some fresh air. Not long to go til we have to get ready, making the most of the calm." 

Niall shrugs and throws the ball to Louis who heads it too high for Niall to reach and they both just stand there and watch as the ball rolls across the parking lot and under one of the buses. 

"Shall we call it a day?" Louis asks. Niall nods and they both head inside. 

Liam is playing table tennis and is winning by about 40 million points to 3, Callum looks the most disinterested anyone has ever been in a game but is still playing to keep Liam happy. 

"Oh good." Liam states as he sees Niall and Louis enter the room "You two can play next and then I'll play the winner." 

"Um, I can't play. But Zayn..." Niall grabs hold of Zayn, who has just walked in behind them "will play..." then Niall and Louis turn on their heels and escape before anyone can ask them to do anything else strenuous. 

Harry is dressed and ready for meet and greet and is having his hair styled by Lou. Niall walks in and throws himself onto the couch, his legs and arms sprawled out. Harry laughs at him. Lou laughs at Harry. 

"You ok Niall?" she asks. 

"Yeah, hiding from Louis, he's 'it'." he says even though he has made no attempt whatsoever to conceal himself. Lou notices Harry's smile drop when Niall mentions Louis. 

"What, you and Louis are playing hide and seek?" Harry tries to hide the agitation in his voice but fails miserably, not that Niall notices, but to Lou it's as clear as day. 

Louis voice starts to echo in the corridor and Harry thinks that Niall and Louis might the worst people to play hide and seek together because Louis is so loud and Niall just really can't be bothered to hide. And secretly, Harry likes that it looks like that Niall has lost interest in the game until Niall squeals like a girl and jumps off the couch and jumps over the back of it to dive into the bathroom and slam the door behind him. 

Harry rolls his eyes and Lou, who is stood in front of him, smiles. 

"What?" Harry snaps. 

"Oh, nothing." she sing songs and goes back to messing with his hair. 

Louis bursts into the room. "Have you seen Niall?" 

"Bathroom." Harry doesn't look at Louis and ignores the look he is getting from Lou. 

Niall bursts out of the bathroom. "What was that for, Styles? Party pooper!" 

"He was gonna find you, you're the worst hider ever, I was just saving time." Harry says, leaving out the bit where he gets this feeling he can't explain whenever he sees Niall having fun and laughing with someone else. 

Harry's plan backfires though, because it seems Louis is in a playful mood. He jumps on Niall and Niall stumbles back, steadying himself on the wall before launching himself at Louis. Louis pins him down on the ground and straddles him. Louis was tickling him at first but that was too much like hard work so now they're talking about what they can do next. They're having a full blown conversation whilst Louis is sat on Niall and Niall doesn't seem to care, he's talking and laughing with Louis like normal. 

Harry doesn't understand why Niall won't just push Louis off him and Harry's getting a really weird feeling in his stomach from looking at them, like he wants to go over there and pick Louis up and throw him off Niall. And then maybe Harry can get on top of Niall instead. Harry gets up out of the chair, takes another look at Niall and Louis, and walks out of the door, leaving Lou with a brush in her hand. 

"I'll finish your hair later, shall I?" she shouts after him, smiling. 

During the show that night, Niall and Louis are being ridiculous, or so Harry thinks, because at every opportunity they're whispering and giggling and at one point hugging and the crowd seem to be loving it which is making them even worse. It's unfair, Harry thinks, that lately Niall doesn't seem to be going to him as much on stage or off and he wonders why Louis has all of a sudden become the person Niall goes to when he wants a chat or to kill some time. 

They don't sit together on Little Things anymore, Harry doesn't even remember why now, however the new seating position does make it easier for him to steal a glance at Niall. Tonight, Niall and Louis keep looking at each other. Normally, Niall will glance up at Harry a couple of times but tonight, he doesn't take his eyes off Louis. There is a feeling building up and Harry's stomach starts to twist and turn into tight knots and its making his arms hot and he feels nervous and like he wants to scream all at once. He ignores it. 

\---- 

The next day Niall and Louis are skateboarding outside the venue and Harry is sat with Lou on the grass. 

"When is Eleanor coming, Lou?" Harry asks absentmindedly. 

Lou smirks at him "In a couple of days. Why? Is Louis cramping your style?" 

Harry doesn't register what Lou has said and answers with a simple "Hmmmm" and then tuts as he watches Louis chase Niall around with a bottle of water, flicking it at him. "I'm going inside now." he says getting up and dusting himself off. Lou can see what is going on from a mile away, it just seems the only ones who can't see it are Niall and Harry. 

\---- 

"Zayn! Be in a video? Please?" Harry stands in front of Zayn and Liam laughs. 

"Dunno what you're laughing at, Payno. If I don't do it, he'll be begging you next." Zayn says to Liam. 

"Liam, please!!" Harry moves to stand in front of Liam now, which is annoying because Liam is trying to keep track of Hollyoaks on the tv, not that he would admit it. 

"Ask Niall. Niall will do it." Liam says hoping this will get Harry to move out of the way but it just seems to root Harry to the spot even more. Harry folds his arms and pouts a little bit. 

"No. Niall's been in loads of my vines, people are going to start thinking I'm obsessed with him." 

Zayn and Liam snigger which confuses Harry. 

"I wonder where they get that idea from, Harry?" Zayn asks with monotone sarcasm which Harry doesn't pick up on. 

"I'll ask Lou..." he shrugs and wonders off. 

\---- 

During the show that night Louis and Niall are literally stuck at the hip to the point where Harry wants to scream in their faces. During Kiss You they've got this little dance routine going on which leaves them both in total hysterics and clinging onto each other whilst trying not to fall on the ground. Louis is trying to make Niall kiss Liam at the end of the song but Niall won't do it so instead, Louis kisses Niall on the cheek just as Harry sings the last line. 

Harry turns round just in time to see it and he knows its just a joke and means nothing but there is a feeling building up in Harry's stomach again and he can't ignore the feeling this time. However much Harry is trying to deny or ignore it, he is jealous. Plain and simple. Although Harry doesn't want to think about it. And whether it is because he is just missing his friend or whether it's something more? Well, Harry isn't thinking about that, either. 

Harry can't help the fact that it burns deep inside him that he and Niall haven't really been talking over the past week or so and Harry doesn't understand how things got so different in such a short amount of time. A few weeks ago he and Niall had been completely inseparable, going literally everywhere together and spending their days off together. 

Something changed and Harry doesn't know why or even when exactly, he just knows that Niall stopped coming to his room just to lie and watch rubbish tv with him all night only to fall asleep in the bed next to him, Niall stopped getting on the same tour bus as Harry and opted to travel with the other boys or the band or the 5SOS boys instead. Niall stopped wanting to whisper random stuff to him while they were on stage and they still did their little dance routines, sure, but Niall even stopped that for a little bit. Niall stopped texting him and asking him if he was awake in the morning to see if he wanted to go for a swim or go to the gym or just hang out before they had to be anywhere. Niall stopped touching him, cuddling him, sitting next to him, smiling at him from across rooms and from across the stage and when Harry thought about all of that, it made his stomach feel heavy and he hoped that Niall was just being his normal care free self and just going along with things and not that he stopped it all on purpose. 

The thing is, Niall did stop it all on purpose. A conversation he had with Louis a couple of weeks ago changed everything. 

\---- 

A couple of weeks ago the boys had spent the day on a boat in Miami, messing about, jet skiing, that kind of thing. It had been Niall and Harry that initiated it at first and when Louis thought about it afterwards, Niall had done everything to try and make sure that it would just be him and Harry. However, Zayn had overheard their conversation and kept asking questions about it and Harry had shrugged and asked him to come along. Harry didn't noticed how Niall's smile dropped off his face. Zayn of course said yes and then all of a sudden everyone was going. Louis didn't think anything of that until later on. 

However, during the day, Louis started to notice things. He noticed how Niall turned round every time Harry spoke or moved, how Niall moved round the boat trying to sit by Harry without making it too obvious but obvious enough for Louis to see it. He noticed when Zayn asked Harry to go on a jet ski with him that Niall moved to peer over the side of the boat to watch them, unable to hide his disappointment when Harry climbed on the back and held tight onto Zayn. 

It was even more obvious when Zayn and Harry got back onto the boat; for some reason Zayn found it necessary to share a sun lounger with Harry and then later on follow him to sun bathe on the front of the boat. Niall kept his head down after that, not looking at them laughing and giggling and talking and generally being just mates. If Niall had looked at Louis and Liam that day he would have seen the same. But Niall didn't look at Louis and Liam, he was looking at Harry and only Harry. Louis didn't want to outright ask Niall if he was right, even though he's pretty certain that he is, he wanted to test the theory and Louis has this amazing way of making things happen. 

Louis decided to test out his theory later that day when he managed to turn their conversation to dinner plans for that night. He had already worked it so he Zayn and Liam were going together to some pizza place after Harry had declared he wanted to go for a steak. All he needed to do now was to make sure that Niall went with him which when it came down to it, was spectacularly easy. When Louis told Harry that he, Liam and Zayn were already going for pizza, Harry smiled, walked over to Niall and asked him to go to dinner with him. Niall said yes. Harry didn't see Niall blush and smile when he walked away. 

And Niall didn't see Harry to the same. 

Louis thinks he may have gone too far after that though, after Niall and Harry get back from dinner that night, Louis has already had a couple of drinks and he is feeling bold. He knocks on Niall's hotel room door and almost squeals with delight when Harry opens it. Louis throws himself on the bed next to Niall and cuddles into his side. 

Harry leaves the room to go the bathroom and Louis turns to Niall and says "How was your date?" 

Niall raises his eye brows but his cheeks get pinker. "Not a date." he shoves Louis slightly but Louis just cuddles into Niall more and giggles into his neck. 

"Oh really...I think you and Harry would look good together. I saw you checking him out today..." 

"Keep your voice down!" Niall hisses and then adds a "Was not." a bit too late because Louis has already made up his mind; Niall likes Harry. 

"Niall, you know you can talk to me, right?...." Louis starts and Niall gives up trying to shove him away and cuddles him back. 

"Yeah..." Niall sighs and doesn't say any more. 

Harry comes out of the bathroom and Niall smiles at him. Harry doesn't smile back and grunts "Night boys." as he walks out the door. 

"Has he gone?" Louis asks looking up. 

"Mmmmhmmm." Niall responds, thinking about what Louis has said and how obvious it must be that he likes Harry. 

\---- 

After Niall's conversation with Louis, Niall became aware that he really does touch Harry a lot, cuddle him a lot and try to be around him all the time. 

So, Niall stopped it all because if Louis can tell how he feels, Harry must be able to. If it is that screamingly obvious in Niall's looks, actions, words then Harry must be able to tell. Harry must be able to tell how Niall watches him when they're watching some some cheesy sitcom together and how Niall gets closer to him each time he moves. Harry must be able to tell that Niall always chooses to be on the same bus as him and sits up with him until the early hours talking about nothing. 

Harry must find it a bit odd that Niall can't wait to text Harry in the morning and see if he wants to hang out and even though Harry always, always agrees, Niall is positive that it is just because Harry is so nice he could never say no to anybody. And the whispering on stage? Well, he stopped that too because really, what he was saying to Harry was nonsense anyway just to see him laugh, it wasn't like it was important. Niall tried to stop staring at Harry and this was the thing he found the hardest, because he loved to watch Harry. Loved to watch how he reacted to people and how people reacted to him, loved to see him laugh and smile. Niall loved it when Harry was confused and his forehead crinkled or when he was thinking and he would bring his knees up to his chest. He loved how his eyes would sparkle when he was on stage and how sometimes he would look out into the crowd and Niall could tell Harry was wondering how all this happened to them. 

Sometimes Harry would catch Niall looking at him and Niall would smile and Harry would smile back. Niall loved that too, how Harry looked at him sometimes. Harry made him feel special. But then, Harry made everyone feel special, he was just that type of person. So Niall stopped. He stopped it all and hoped that Harry hadn't noticed and that if Niall kept stopping that all of these complicated feelings would go away and he could go back to being Harry's friend and feeling normal around him again. 

It hadn't worked so far and in fact, it was getting worse. Because it seemed that Harry had replaced Niall with Zayn and all the touching and flirting on stage they were doing was making Niall's head hurt. Harry hung out with Zayn between shows and he shared a tour bus with Zayn. Louis watched as Niall become more and more insanely jealous, trying to figure out where it all went wrong for Niall and Harry and why everything stopped so suddenly. They hardly interact any more and Louis can see it's really hurting Niall so he tries to make up for it by cuddling him, whether its on stage, during meet and greets, interviews or when they're just hanging out. He'll whisper silly things to him on stage to make him laugh like Harry used to do but he knows that the smile on his face and in his eyes was bigger and brighter for Harry. Louis also notices that Niall still keeps glancing over at Harry at every opportunity. 

During an outdoor concert on the East Coast the boys had just started to sing Kiss You and Harry and Zayn had started their now nightly routine of trying to pinch each other and it goes on for the entire song. To top it off, Harry plants a kiss on Zayn's cheek just after the last line and the crowd erupts into hysterics. The other boys laugh, except for Niall, who is wearing a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. 

After the show the boys are hanging around waiting to be taken to the hotel and Harry and Zayn are looking on the Twitter and giggling and laughing about the number of tweets there are about the kiss. Niall is just staring at them so Louis goes to cheer him up, tickling his sides a little bit then slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

"Fancy watching a shit film in my room tonight?" Louis whispers into Niall's ear. Niall nods, not taking his eyes off Harry and Zayn. Harry is trying to pull Zayn onto a couch and get him to sit on his lap and Zayn is refusing so Harry is biting Zayn's arms. Zayn gives up and falls into Harry's lap because really, there is no point in trying to argue with Harry. 

"You can choose the film." Louis whispers into the blonde's ear to try and distract him. Niall nods and still stares straight ahead at Harry and Zayn who have now gone back to checking out videos of themselves. Liam is trying to get them to stop and has failed at trying to pull Zayn off Harry's lap because he is certain that it is the reason for Niall's crazy staring. 

"I don't mind, whatever you want to watch." Louis whispers and again, Niall nods. "You can order room service too, whatever you want, ok?" another nod. 

Harry's face is buried in Zayn's neck now and its even starting to make Louis and Liam a bit annoyed. One because Zayn is always talking about how Niall and Harry want to fuck each other and he is sitting there allowing Harry's hands to be all over him in front of Niall and two because Harry seems to be doing all of this with one eye on Niall. 

Niall is still staring straight at them so Louis tried standing in front of Niall this time. "We could go for a couple of drinks if you wanted, Niall." Niall nods again but this time he looks up at Louis and Louis isn't really sure what he's thinking at this moment and what he is about to do can go either one of two ways. But there is no time to think it through because the opportunity is there so he cups Niall's face in his hands and plants a smacking kiss to his lips. He pulls away, inches away from Niall's face, palms still on Niall's cheeks and Niall is about to say something when Louis feels a hand round his bicep and a forceful tug away from Niall, so forceful that Louis almost lands on the floor and probably would have done if the hand still hadn't got a grip on him. The hand belongs to Harry and he lets him go, shoving him backwards a little bit. 

"What the ACTUAL FUCK was that Louis?" Harry squares up to Louis whose mouth is opening and closing because the words are stuck in his throat. When Louis thought through the consequences before he kissed Niall, an outraged jealous Harry was the preferred choice however seeing how seething Harry is right now, Louis is rethinking. "Fucking answer me!!!!!" Harry shouts and still no noise is coming from Louis' mouth. 

Niall shoves Harry out of the way and ducks in between him and Louis. "STOP! What the hell do you think you're doing you can't speak to people like that, fuck off Harry!"

"OHHHH! Look at you, sticking up for your boyfriend!"

"Are you joking?" Niall asks him, not shouting any more.

"Yeah cause I kiss all my fucking friends like that, what the fuck was that?" Harry's voice is calmer and he is inching closer to Niall now and Niall can feel Harry's breath on his face.

"It was a joke, Harry, a joke, that's all." Niall says and he can't take his eyes of Harry's lips.

They stay staring at each other for a few more seconds, their chests heaving because with heavy breath and their eyes darting from the other's lips to their eyes. There is no noise in the room at all but Harry is aware of the others being there so he grabs Niall's wrist and pulls him along, out of the door and long the corridor with such force and speed that Niall is certain his feet aren't touching the floor. Harry tried a couple of doors until one opens and he glances inside to make sure it's empty and pulls Niall inside. He slams the door behind them and backs Niall up so his back is against the door, all the time keeping his eyes trained on Niall's which are staring right back. 

"You've been avoiding me." Harry says.

"You've been avoiding me just as much." Niall says back. 

"Well yeah, I guess. Didn't wanna see you and Louis all over each other." Harry says and oh, he is so close to Niall that Niall can't breathe. 

"Why?" Niall asks and really, Harry thinks, really? Niall can't guess why by now? "We're just mates, I'm the same with Liam too."

"Well yeah but I was jealous. I had two choices....ignore it and distance myself from you so I didn't put you in an awkward position. Or kiss you. I chose the wrong one." Harry places his hands gently on Niall's hips and pulls Niall towards him, closing any gap there was between their bodies. 

"Oh..." Niall says, his voice slightly shaky and he thinks his heart might just be dancing in his chest. "So....are you gonna put that right?" 

Harry smiles and Niall thinks he nods but he isn't sure because Harry's face is oh so close and he can taste his breath. Harry's heart is beating so loud Harry can hear it in his own head. He wants to much to just smash his lips onto Niall's and grind against him but he also wants to kiss Niall more tenderly and lovingly than Niall has ever been kissed before. This is their first kiss, Harry thinks, so this need to be something that will leave Niall with butterflies. 

First kiss. Wow. Harry's chest tightens and he suddenly realises how nervous he is. His lips are so close to Niall's that he can feel it as a smile spreads across Niall's lips. 

"Hurry up and kiss me, Styles." Niall whispers against Harry's lips and that's all Harry needs to press his lips onto Niall's. Niall's hands find their way up and round Harry's neck, holding Harry close as their lips start to move against each other's. Niall tugs at Harry's head and deepens the kiss, making the most of the moan from Harry to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring every inch of it like he has wanted to for so long. 

Harry's hands move from Niall's hips to his waist trying to get him closer and Harry feels like he's about to burst because kissing Niall is nowhere near how he has imagined it would be. It's better and the feeling of Niall's lips on his cause sparks right from his lips down to his toes. He wants to keep kissing Niall but he also wants to see Niall's face, his eyes, his lips, his cheeks that are probably pink by now. Harry wants to take in every feature of Niall's face and then pepper it with kisses. So he does. 


End file.
